evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat
"Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat" is a song by DAGames for the first ''123 Slaughter Me Street ''game. Lyrics Pay attention dear friend You're far too high to jumping off the building and to die That exit draws you near But the smiles in the room say we've come to play run away So be ready for you're time Your heart beats faster as your gone in a blink of and eye But you have no worry or fray Because at the day we feed on dismay you're the pray We are puppets created by madness Painting a canvas darker than life (Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat x2) Look around can you see the dismay We are creations developing salvation Your own demise will cry (Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat x2) Take a moment to decide do you run or hide? Your heart rate plummets tonight Are you ready for THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE! WALK DOWN THE CORRIDOR YOU SHINE YOUR LIGHT THROUGH THE LASTING NIGHT YOU WALK THROUGH THIS BLOODY FLOOR WE FOLLOW WE GREET WE WAIT AND REPEAT NOW FORWARD THROUGH THIS LINEAR PATH PEER PAST THE DOORS THAT HOLD YOUR WRATH HOW LONG CAN HOPE KEEP YOU ON YOUR SEAT WE FOLLOW WE GREET WE WAIT AND REPEAT Now I know we scare you and awful lot But your broken torch IT PISSES ME OFF So gamble your life with one last shot But we know of the price you'll pay you're afraid you'll decay Look down through the fear inside You ask these questions "Where am I? Will I die? Can I hide?" But you overlook one last thought You were caught for a reason you despicable demonical scum You are a criminal encaved by sadness Your own life is doomed with fright (Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat x2) Can't you see you will bow down to your knees For your forgiveness dependant on defamation We choose your fate tonight (Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat x2) Take a moment to decide do you run or hide! Your heart rate plummets tonight Are you ready for THE TIME OFF YOUR LIFE! WALK DOWN THE CORRIDOR YOU SHINE YOUR LIGHT THROUGH THE LASTING NIGHT YOU WALK THROUGH THIS BLOODY FLOOR WE FOLLOW WE GREET WE WAIT AND REPEAT NOW FORWARD THROUGH THIS LINEAR PATH PEER PAST THE DOORS THAT HOLD YOUR WRATH HOW LONG CAN HOPE KEEP YOU ON YOUR SEAT WE FOLLOW WE GREET WE WAIT AND REPEAT! I am the Follower run with me And you will see what is coming to thee I am the Greeter out the door Don't be shy or i'll kill you more I am the Waiter look at me Look away from me bare bones you'll be We're three of a kind really hope you don't mind Just understand your blood is mine! Soon the blood trails through the cracks YOUR DEATH IS MINE! WALK DOWN THE CORRIDOR YOU SHINE YOUR LIGHT THROUGH THE LASTING NIGHT YOU WALK THROUGH THIS BLOODY FLOOR WE FOLLOW WE GREET WE WAIT AND REPEAT NOW FORWARD THROUGH THIS LINEAR PATH PEER PAST THE DOORS THAT HOLD YOUR WRATH HOW LONG CAN HOPE KEEP YOU ON YOUR SEAT WE FOLLOW WE GREET WE WAIT AND REPEAT! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music